Energon tower
An energon tower is an immense construct, even by Transformers standards, that is used to mine, refine, and store energon. Some are also equipped with shield generators, allowing them to create a dome of energy that can deflect energy and objects, though they do have limits. Fiction ''Energon'' cartoon Doctor Jones first proposed the idea of energon towers after the destruction of Lunar City. The project was quickly underway, with both Autobots and humans working to complete towers to protect the Autobot bases on Earth. During an attack by Megatron and a horde of Terrorcons on Ocean City, the first of the energon towers was deployed. It successfully destroyed a number of the attacking Terrorcons before Megatron called a retreat. More energon towers were installed, including one in Blizzard City. The Decepticons attacked the tower still under construction at Jungle City. Though the tower was damaged beyond repair, the Autobots used it in a gambit to lure in and destroy many Terrorcons, albeit with the loss of the city. Another tower was installed in the ruins of Lunar City during a Decepticon attack while Kicker Jones and Ironhide were searching for energon there. The last energon tower was installed at Desert City to create an energon grid, in time to protect Earth from a bunch of comets Megatron had sent hurtling towards the planet. The Miranda II was outfitted with a smaller version of the energon towers, giving it its own protective energon grid. Cybertron also had its own array of energon towers, creating an energon grid encompassing the whole planet. One of these towers was destroyed by Shockblast, allowing his rescue by the Decepticons. He brought down another tower to allow a Decepticon invasion, however his destruction of yet another tower during the attack severely damaged Tidal Wave, resulting in a Decepticon retreat and the death of Wing Dagger. The damaged grid allowed for another Decepticon incursion, until Rad rerouted more energon into them, sending the Decepticons packing. An energon tower was sent from Cybertron to protect Jungle Planet, arriving in time to send Scorponok and the Terrorcons into a retreat. More were sent to protect Rock Planet, Blizzard Planet, and Ocean Planet. Though the first two installations were successful, the Decepticons destroyed the tower on Ocean Planet. The Autobots struggled to defend the planet until a replacement tower was able to be installed. More energon towers were used to attack Unicron by Omega Supreme. Towers from Earth were eventually used to protect worlds during the epic battle between Unicron and Optimus Supreme. Unfortunately this left Earth's energon grid incomplete, and the humans worked to repair the towers. The Decepticons, meanwhile, attacked Cybertron, bringing down towers in Central City. The towers on Cybertron began to leak energon gas, forcing the Autobots to evacuate. Kicker and Arcee were able to block the pipe supplying gas to the towers, but the gas still came. The Omnicons destroyed an energon tower on Kicker's suggestion, allowing Optimus to lead forces to the planet's surface. The Decepticons were able to use the energon grid to turn Cybertron into a mobile juggernaut, placing it on a collision course with Plains Planet until the Autobots were able to destroy enough of the towers to shut them all down. ''Cybertron'' toy bios Lurking in the abandoned cities of Cybertron during the black hole crisis, Buzzsaw practiced his marksmanship by blowing the tops off of old Energon Towers. ''Transformers: Universe'' Doctor Jones first proposed the idea of energon towers after the destruction of Lunar City. The project was quickly underway, with both Autobots and humans working to complete towers to protect the Autobot bases on Earth. During an attack by Galvatron and a horde of Terrorcons on Ocean City, the first of the energon towers was deployed. It successfully destroyed a number of the attacking Terrorcons before Galvatron called a retreat. More energon towers were installed, including three in Blizzard City, Plains City and Jungle City. Another tower was installed in the ruins of Lunar City during a Decepticon attack while Kicker Jones and Ironhide were searching for energon there. The Decepticons attacked the tower still under construction at the ruins of Mars City. Though the tower was damaged beyond repair, the Autobots used it in a gambit to lure in and destroy many Terrorcons, albeit with the loss of the city. Another tower was installed in Venus City. The last energon tower was installed at Desert City to create an energon grid, in time to protect Earth from a bunch of comets Galvatron had sent hurtling towards the planet. The Miranda II was outfitted with a smaller version of the energon towers, giving it its own protective energon grid. The moons of Cybertron also had their own array of energon towers, creating an energon grid encompassing both moons. Four energon towers were installed at four Cybertron Cities on Cascade to create an energon grid. An energon towers installed in polities on Cybertron, creating an energon grid encompassing the whole planet. More energon towers were sent from Cybertron to protect Iron Planet, Jungle Planet, Rock Planet, Blizzard Planet, Plains Planet, and Ocean Planet. Category:Technology